


Featherlight

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was soft and slow as the falling snow outside, a welcoming home from the long week he'd endured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherlight

The warm water was heaven after the week Flynn had suffered through. His muscles ached and still refused to cooperate, tried to thwart him at every turn, but he managed to sink down into the steaming bathwater, his skin tickled by the heat. After a while the pain finally subsided and allowed him to doze off. Sleep—or any sort of rest, at that—had been hard to come by during the week-long mission, and he didn’t care if he wound up falling asleep in the tub. There were no obligations for the rest of the day besides recuperation.

He skirted on the edge of consciousness for some time. But once the water had gone tepid Flynn stepped from the bathtub to drain it and wrapped himself in a towel. Since his increase in rank he’d moved quarters, and with that change brought a private bath and his own separate chambers, all connected through the stateroom. He still wasn’t used to it, used to so much space, so much privacy. So many things to himself. Though Flynn preferred his old room from his days as captain, he had to admit this was quite convenient.

Flynn’s joints protested as he strolled to his bedroom. He’d just closed the door and began removing his towel when he realized someone was seated inside at his window. His heart slammed against his ribcage with a gasp and he hastily threw his towel back around him, realizing that it was only Yuri, and that thankfully, he hadn’t been looking Flynn’s way.

“Hey. I was wondering where you were.” Nonchalant as always. Yuri looked over and laughed. “Oh, whoops. Bad timing, huh?”

“Like you even care.”

“Yikes. Long week?”

“Very.” Flynn sighed. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get some actual clothes on.”

Yuri waved him on and gazed back outside. As quick as his worn body would allow Flynn changed into something simple, something casual, the clothes a bit looser than he remembered. Probably because of the strain of the past week. But soon enough he’d fill them back out. He padded over to Yuri’s side, the carpet a welcome sensation at his feet, and looked out to the gentle snowfall covering Zaphias, lit honey gold by the street lamps. Flynn found Yuri’s hand and worked his under it until their fingers locked together. Some of the chill seeped in through the window and brushed over him, and was surprised Yuri himself wasn’t cold. Yuri’s grip tightened and Flynn gave him a soft kiss to the cheek. Yuri shifted to let lips meet and Flynn sighed into the kiss, a welcoming home from the long week he’d endured. The lingering cold dissipated as warmth crept up through Flynn. He pressed gently against Yuri, against his lips, inviting him closer if he so wanted. But for now this seemed to be enough. It was soft and slow as the falling snow outside, a nice change from the storm that usually built up between them.

Yuri broke away with a mumble. “Too cold.”

Still wrapped up in sensation and thought, it took Flynn a second to realize what he’d meant. “Oh, sorry. Here.” He directed Yuri away from the window, away from the subtle bite of winter air.

His body had grown tired of standing and he slumped onto the bed. Yuri came along and towered over him, masked by shadows with hair tumbling down over shoulders and pooling around Flynn’s head as he leaned in for another kiss. Flynn was too tired to go much further, and Yuri seemed to understand that, forgoing passion for the press of lips. Though he still teased Flynn with his tongue, both laughing into each other.

“I missed you,” Flynn said between the play of lips and tongue.

“What else is new.” Yuri seemed to be in favor of keeping him quiet, keeping conversation to a minimum, sealing lips together whenever he could.

Not that Flynn minded. He reached up to push Yuri’s hair back behind his ears and lingered at his cheeks, tickling along his jawline and feeling a smile pull at Yuri. To his surprise Yuri was the one to part and continue talking.

“So what was this grand mission about?”

“Union negotiations.” He kissed Yuri’s cheek.

“Oh, that again.”

“It went much better this time, actually.”

With Yuri’s face still in his hand Flynn gently directed it to place kisses along his skin, to his eyelids and his temples, roaming mindlessly.

“All in one week?”

Flynn murmured in agreement. “Most of it was marching or fighting off monsters.”

Yuri pulled away and studied his face. Fingers alit his cheekbone and Flynn flinched, having forgetting the bruise he’d sustained there. Yuri apologized and placed a featherlight kiss to it. “No wonder you look so bushed.”

“Maybe it’s time I got to bed, then.”

A smile was Yuri’s reply; no raised brow suggesting more. Which Flynn was grateful for. As much as he enjoyed those nights with Yuri, he could barely even walk right now, let alone contort his body and move in heated rhythms.

“Mmm. But I just got here.” Though Yuri understood his fatigue, it didn’t deter him from trying to stir Flynn up. Something he was rather good at—especially once he’d burrowed his face into Flynn’s neck and softly took skin in his teeth, nipping up and down the expanse of his throat.

Sleep could wait a little longer. For now, Yuri was all he needed.


End file.
